Knight in Charred Armor
by Kitty O
Summary: Love doesn't always bring out the best in you, Leon discovers. Alternate character interpretation of season 3. Morgause/Leon. No slash. Sequel posted: "Polishing Armor".
1. L

_So you think you know Sir Leon? You're wrong. Time to know the truth, his secret, the one thing they've yet to reveal on the show… And crack!fic, crack!pairing, crack!idea. Should be short chapters filling in the missing plot holes from the end of s2 to s3… in the view of what you're about to learn about Sir Leon. _

**Knight in Charred Armor **

**A Merlin Fanfic by Kitty O**

* * *

A small foot landed on the armored man's back, pushing gently until he rolled over onto his back with a peculiar crunchy sound.

The large-eyed blonde woman bent down, but immediately lurched back to her feet, assaulted with the stink of burned flesh. She stared down, lip curling in distaste, at the blackened face.

Dead. This one was dead.

Faintly disgusted despite being fascinated, she moved on. She'd been wondering around the carnage for what felt like hours, and they were _all _dead, without exception. The blonde couldn't stop now though; there was an off-chance one still lived. She went to the next one.

A dark-haired, burly man with a square jaw.

Dead.

A thinner man, almost unrecognizable behind the blackness of his skin—crusty burnt skin.

Dead.

A man with a big nose and blond hair.

Dead.

A light-brown-haired man with light skin, barely burned.

Dead.

No, wait.

She leaned close, ignoring the smell, and watched as his chest rose once, a pained, slight movement, and then fell. As she watched, it came back up. His face spasmed in pain for a moment, and she realized that he wasn't so near death that he couldn't feel. Then the expression fell away, and she wondered if he was conscious and trying to be brave.

Whether or not he was aware, he was alive. Most definitely. How exciting.

"You," she whispered, laying a hand on his cooked breastplate, "must have a charmed life. Surviving a dragon attack? Amazing. What do you say I help you with these injuries, hmm?"

He didn't answer, but he breathed, and she decided to take that as a yes.

Her wide eyes flashed gold.

* * *

_**A/N: Review? Should I continue? What's going on? Anyone else see where I'm going yet?**_


	2. E

**Knight in Charred Armor**

**Part 2**

* * *

Three weeks later, while carrying Arthur his breakfast, Merlin saw a ghost.

At least he thought, at first glance, that it was a ghost—but then he looked again (turning his head so fast that his neck cracked), and he began to think that it was actually a real, living person.

_A real, live Sir Leon._

_But,_ thought Merlin, grinding to a halt in the hall, eyes nearly popping from his head, _that isn't possible. Leon's dead. _

Merlin had _seen_ the man fall off his horse before the dragon! He'd _seen _him just lie there as fire was breathed over him! Who could survive that?

There was simply no way that Leon lived. And yet, regardless of Merlin's mental protests, Leon was inexplicably alive, not particularly caring if he had no business being so.

Of course, Merlin could've asked for the explanation from the knight, who was at that moment chatting to a guard at the end of the main hall. But Merlin and Sir Leon weren't exactly on a first-name basis (okay, technically, since neither even knew the other's last name, they _were, _but that was beside the point). Besides, it was generally considered rude to barge up to a man and demand a reason for his not being six feet under.

So instead Merlin went to Prince Arthur, for the manservant had no qualms about being rude to the Crown Prince.

\-_-BREAK-_-/

"Ah, Merlin. You're on time."

Merlin blinked absentmindedly at Arthur, placing the food down at the foot of the bed. "I'm always on time."

"When the man you work for," drawled the prince in all his prattishness, straightening his shirt, "gets to a point where he gets ready by himself rather than wait for you… Well, it's not a sign that you are the epitome of punctuality."

Still not really paying attention, Merlin responded without his usual warm sarcasm: "Oh, I'm sorry; I'd hate for you to have to learn to take care of yourself. Imagine. The horror."

At which point, Arthur gave up with the intellectual approach and grabbed the nearest object (a pillow, as it so happened), throwing it with pinpoint accuracy at his manservant's face.

Merlin didn't even mutter "prat" under his breath as the pillow hit him, and Arthur noticed this with some concern. (After all, if Merlin was sick, Arthur didn't want to catch it.)

"Merlin?"

Merlin looked up as though he'd just been awoken by a reverie. "Sire?"

"What's wrong?" asked the health-conscious royal.

Merlin looked embarrassed. "I… uh, on the way here, I saw Sir Leon." He looked up, wincing, and waited for Arthur to laugh, to go pale, or to yell at him for making such a joke.

Instead, Arthur nodded slowly, face blank, like a man who missed the punch line. "Ye-esss… and…?"

"_Isn't that enough?_" cried the distraught Merlin in disbelief, throwing up his arms into the air.

Arthur stared at Merlin like he was crazy for a moment (and Merlin mirrored the look), but then the realization hit him.

Arthur began to laugh, his head thrown back.

And Merlin began to edge nervously out of the room.

Still laughing, Arthur held up his hand to stop the servant's retreat. "I forgot, Merlin, you didn't hear." Mind at rest once more, Arthur went to his breakfast and glanced over it. "Sir Leon survived the fight with the dragon… He only showed up yesterday; apparently he had only slight injuries and made his way back to Camelot, stopping for medical attention at a few houses. It took him three weeks."

A guilt-stricken look took over the manservant's face, who stopped trying to escape and instead began to stare at his master with horror. "Wait, you mean he was alive, perhaps awake… And we just _left him there_?"

Arthur didn't look at all upset, but rather thoughtful as he chewed on some cheese. "Yes, we'll have to be more careful next time that happens…"

"We left him with all those dead men? _And he was alive_?" Merlin was aghast.

"But he's okay now," Arthur assured him, looking confused. "It was an honest mistake."

Merlin gawked at him. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Arthur wasn't kidding, of course. He looked back at Merlin with some confusion, not really seeing the problem.

Right then and there, Merlin nearly gave up on his destiny and went to die a hermit.

\-_-BREAK-_-/

Leon nodded briefly to the guard, then turned and walked away, his blood-red cloak billowing out from around his shoulders.

He knew he'd shocked the man with his abrupt exit, but it couldn't be helped. Leon had seen movement out of the corner of his eyes in the conversation, blonde waves and a flashing sword.

_It was Her. _Who else?

He had planned on waiting, of course, to finish the talk, but then he felt a now-familiar sensation come over him. Tremors ran through his hands, and his skin tingled. A small, uncontrollable smile had begun to sneak onto his face, and he suddenly realized, like a man half mad with thirst, that he couldn't wait another second.

So he left, went to seek her out.

And he hoped no one saw him, because he couldn't help smiling to himself, a lopsided, secretive little grin. Needless to say, it probably looked a little suspicious.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't care for this chapter… I know it moved too fast, but I HAD to get it out tonight! So I'm sorry. Please review anyway, and I promise to those of you who haven't read my other stuff, I'm not usually this clumsy of a writer… ****And if you have read my other stuff, go vote on the poll on my profile. Please and thanks.**

**I know, also, that they didn't say "6 feet under" then. But they didn't say "pushing up daises", though Merlin did in 3.12. So I am justified! Also, someone asked about (okay, requested) "naughtly bits". Ahem, about that. Well, not too naughty (ew, there's a reason I don't write that!) but you'll probably get some "romance" coming... which is SO wrong...**

**Again, I say, fellow fanfictioners, by the powers vested in me as Kitty O, I command you to review~~ Or suffer the consequences. **


	3. O

**Knight in Charred Armor**

**Part 3**

**Three Weeks Ago**

* * *

Sir Leon was not a venture Morgause was taking lightly.

No, she had put too much time and effort into him—not to mention magic. Lots and lots of magic. Firstly, of course, there were the healing spells she'd used on him. It had taken days and a good deal of energy to get him back to what she assumed was normal. And then she'd had to lace all the healings with spells to relieve the pain. Sir Leon wouldn't trust her, she decided, if she let him suffer.

Whether that had actually helped or not, Morgause couldn't be sure, since Leon had been plenty distrustful once he was well enough to understand what was going on. He was determined to believe she wanted to kill him. (How ridiculous. Why would she ever waste such magic on him just to turn around and slay him?) He spoke a lot about the evil of magic, loyalty to his King—

It was very annoying, and so she invested more enchantments in him, day after day. To make him more trusting, more 'open-minded'… And, as always, the ones for pain-relief, which Leon had a great need for.

Cenred didn't understand, which did not surprise her. If there was one thing Cenred lacked (though she knew there was a good deal more than _one_), it was subtlety. This was apparent in everything he did; what he wanted was obvious in his plans, his speeches, his kisses… But somehow, recently, Morgause had no desire to think about Cenred and his kisses…

He'd questioned her. "Why don't you just cast one spell, to make him trust you completely, put him totally under your power?"

"Because," she'd hissed, "that's no loyalty. You win loyalty, you coerce to get it, but you never force it if you want a truly devoted ally."

Stupid Cenred. He still did not understand, though she had spent many nights winning his loyalty in a similar way. She thought that Morgana, at least, would understand Morgause's tactics, but her little sister just shook her head and assured Morgause that she trusted her, no matter what she decided to do. Morgana was still recovering from being poisoned, and much too tired to do anything but smile at her sister and seethe over Merlin's betrayal, still fresh in her mind.

There were times when Morgause truly felt like the only intelligent person within miles.

It was then that she realized what a wonderful conversationalist a knight of Camelot could be.

* * *

One day while sitting in the room Leon stayed in near the back of the castle (she wasn't about to let him wander off), he started going on about how magic was evil, but he looked less sure of himself. He continually glanced down at his chest, too, which was now almost healed from where his armor had melted into it.

Annoyed, she finally snapped, "Don't tell me about Uther's brainwashing tricks. Did you honestly never have a magic friend before the Purge?" She glared at him through narrowed brown eyes, letting him see her displeasure.

Much to her surprise, he went quiet. "I was very young, Morgause." He looked down when he said it.

She'd known him for a week, and it was the first time he'd said her name without a sneer. He didn't have the fearful or angry tone that most people adopted when they spoke to her. It didn't even hold the lust that Cenred's voice was always tainted with. Oddly enough… she kind of liked it.

"But you remember," she said, her voice harsh. Who could forget?

At last he nodded. "My neighbor. His name was Damien, and he liked to make fire dance around. We were playmates."

She was uncharacteristically quiet as she waited for him to continue, and at last he did.

"He was five."

Then they sat for a moment in silence, Morgause feeling very strangely solemn and Leon remembering days that he always tried to forget.

* * *

It was another few days before they spoke to each other again, since Leon reverted back into his distrustful self. It was in the same room, but this time it was about Morgana. When the knight remembered that Morgause had the Lady, he naturally asked where she was and what she was doing.

"Recovering," was Morgause's answer.

Leon's eyes flashed suspiciously. "From what?"

Morgause sighed and tried to bring up her usual smirk as she elaborated. "She was poisoned before leaving Camelot. I had to take her away to save her."

"Poisoned?"

The smirk was useless. Morgause couldn't look sinister and glad of it while thinking of her sister coming to harm. "_Merlin_," she spat the name, "the prince's manservant, was going to_ kill_ her to get me to call off the knights. She's my sister, so I did as he asked. But he'll pay for that."

Leon stared at the witch in disbelief, as though he'd misheard her, since she always spoke in the same low voice. "He… poisoned her?"

She sneered, but not at the knight. Her mind was on the boy who had the audacity to challenge her, to hurt her sister, the nerve to wrap his arms around the woman he'd just betrayed and pull her close to him, laying her head on his chest.

_He dared. _

Morgause would get him someday.

"Yes," she told Leon, voice sharp. "He did."

Leon's jaw tightened and she saw fury in his eyes. "He should not have done that."

"No, he shouldn't have. He'll regret hurting my sister."

* * *

He had been in her care for almost two weeks before the next time they found themselves getting along. He was lying on his bed, wearing a borrowed shirt (Cenred would never miss it), when she entered.

Upon seeing her, his face didn't harden as usual; instead, it lit up. He smiled, seeming to forget that she was the evil witch, and tried to get up to greet her.

Imagine, a man getting up for her. Cenred never bothered. Leon was so chivalrous… And, though usually she mocked that kind of thing, she just couldn't find it in herself to laugh at him this time.

A man getting up for her. Imagine.

But he didn't get far, for he hadn't been on his feet without her help since the dragon attack. He tried to stand too fast, but froze as his head began to spin dizzily, and then he fell backwards onto his small bed, nearly bashing his head against the hard wall.

She caught his head, though, leaning across the bed to keep him from injuring himself, her arm stretched out over his chest. After a moment, he managed to collect himself enough to give her a thankful smile.

Morgause, the hard-hearted witch, smiled back. Then, leaning further into his chest, only barely keeping her balance, she kissed him.

He didn't fight it.

Her hand slid down through his long hair, then found its way to his face, stroking his cheek. And he finally responded. She felt strong, warm arms wrap around her waist, pressing her body against his, lips responding to her touch, a heartbeat quickening...

But when her hands began to trickle down to his chest, her fingers immersed in soft hair, he pulled back. Gently he pushed her off of him, his hands on her wrists, keeping her back.

His breathing deepened, like a man who just ran a few miles, but he didn't look inclined to reinitiate the kiss.

She felt a flash of disappointment, quickly followed by a surge of joy when he looked up at her and smiled kindly. He didn't look disgusted, she noticed with some relief. He just looked… in-control. Yes, that was it; that was why he pushed her away after a while.

She'd never met a man quite like him.

* * *

So, yes, he was an investment that she took very seriously indeed, for if he succeeded in getting what she wanted, Morgana would never have to go back to Camelot and put herself in danger for her revenge. And with that kiss, Morgause knew that she won an important battle in the war for Sir Leon's loyalty. She was well on her way to winning him over to her side.

Funny; she really thought that she'd feel more smugly victorious about this.


	4. N

A/N: Hey! So, I finally have this all planned out, chapter by chapter. There will be one more full-on kiss (that I've planned), some Morgana later, lots of plotting, etc. etc. And one murder I have planned out.

Does anyone wonder where I got this idea from, by the way? The truth is that I kind of inspired myself here, with a quote that I wrote in Chapter 16 (The Buzz in Camelot) of my story "Rules and Regulations":

**[LEON: **Guinevere, you think you have it bad? I don't even know if I'm alive or not! I go out to face this giant man-killing dragon at the end of season 2, and I fall to the ground, not moving. So I'm dead, right? THEN, I'm back in season 3, having boils and all this bad stuff! What I really want to know is: if I was alive, why did Arthur and Merlin leave me lying on the ground? And if I was dead, how am I alive now? Did someone bring me back or what? Do you know what would be the best plot angle? Morgause brought me back and now I owe her and Morgana my loyalty. Wouldn't it be the best thing if there actually was an unknown bad guy here? And I would be such a great bad guy.]

Also inspired in part by Vegetables-will-have-their-revenge (no hyphens)'s "Left for Dead", Ultra-Geek's "The Incredible Bouncing Knight", and every other fanfiction I've read that asks the same question: Why isn't Leon dead?

**Knight in Charred Armor**

**Part 4**

**Present**

**

* * *

**

"What are you doing here now?"

Blonde waves whipped around her shoulders as she turned, gracefully, her sword out and prepared. He stepped back, hands out, showing her that he had no weapons.

"Leon," she murmured, eyes lighting up, blade falling to her side. "I was waiting for you."

"It's mid-afternoon, surely you could've waited…?"

"I had to make sure Camelot accepted you back without question. Is all going according to plan?"

Leon let the half-smile turn into a full grin, leaning against the wall with a smile. Of course—she _had to_. Morgause never _wished_. She always _needed_. He opened his mouth to reply to her, but then heard a noise behind him – footsteps – and looked nervously behind his shoulder. They couldn't have this conversation out in an open hallway, not at this time of day.

Taking her arm (she bristled at the indignity, her face growing stormy), he led her into a nearby closet, letting her go in first while he held the door. That seemed to mollify her somewhat. He shut the door behind them with one last glance down the hall to make sure that no one saw them. Then he turned back to the blonde sorceress.

The closet was rather small, but then Morgause always stood very close anyway. He leaned against the door, giving her room, but naturally she stood right up to him, nearly touching him.

"We can talk in here," he told her, nodding pleasantly.

She smiled. "Good. The plan?"

Looking slightly uncomfortable, he told her. "Everyone accepts my story. The king commended me for bravery, and the remaining knights all greeted me with enthusiasm. Prince Arthur…" he trailed off.

"What about Arthur?"

"He came to me and apologized. He looked really distraught by the thought that he'd left me there, alive, and completely relieved when I told him I was much better now. Of course, when he left, he tried to act assured—"

"Arrogant," she corrected him quickly, eyes flashing. "If he apologized, it was just duty and hurt pride. He was embarrassed that he left a man for dead for me to find. I've told you about the Prince."

"And I've told you that you don't know everything," he reminded her gently.

Her eyes flashed with annoyance, but she shook her head and the look was dispelled. "The man left you, dying, on a battlefield. He left with just his servant—the boy who tried to kill my sister."

Leon winced at the memory. "I know. But… I…" He shook his head, his shaggy mane of hair flying around him. "I'm so unsure about that, Morgause."

She put a comforting hand on his shoulder, effectively distracting him. Her hands were strangely soft, despite their calluses created from fighting. Her fingernails brushed against his arm, not hard enough to hurt or soft enough to tickle…

"I understand, Leon. The truth is hard… You just need time."

He looked into her eyes and saw honest concern.

"We'll see who's right," he told her with a mock-defiant smile. She inclined her head with a little smirk, accepting the challenge.

She wouldn't do that for anyone else, she realized. Not Cenred, not even Morgana.

"And are you ready for the next phase in the plan, Leon?"

He really liked it when she said his name, but he couldn't help but be troubled all the same. "Uther," he muttered. "I don't know."

She pressed a bottle, warm from the heat of her body, into his hand, letting her own hand linger over his fist a moment. "You are ready. Remember your friend Damien."

He nodded, looking at his fist, clenched around liquid death. "A five-year old drowned."

"And my friend Sorrel."

"Fifteen, burned."

"And me, smuggled out of Camelot from necessity."

"Or you would have been killed." _Who would dare kill Morgause?_ he wondered angrily, his blood heating at such a thought.

"All for his petty grudge against sorcery. You are loyal to Camelot, Leon, and this is the right thing for Camelot. Trust me."

He met her eyes, and she saw the enchantment in them, shimmering just a little. "I do trust you."

Morgause stepped back a tiny distance, impatient for the day when he truly felt for her enough that these tiny spells, bending his thought processes a little, wouldn't be necessary. She couldn't wait to take them off.

"Be safe. Remember Uther has all of his food tasted." She leaned forward, her lips brushing a faint buss onto his, and then opened the door – he nearly lost his balance when she did – and was gone.

He watched her until she was out of sight, his fingers running over the smooth vial in his palm. He _did _trust her. She'd saved his life. This was what Uther called evil, but Leon felt that maybe the word needed to be redefined.

_Damien. Sorrel. Morgause. Many children, innocent people. She's right… I didn't want to believe it at first, but I have to do what's best for Camelot. _

_And Good Gog, that woman is so beautiful. _

* * *

**A/N: Not really a funny chapter, but needed. We're getting there! More soon… Thanks so much to those who did review last chapter. Please don't lose interest! I won't keep you too much longer! What do you all think of Morgause/Leon so far? So, do as your humble author commands: give your reviews to feed the muse.**

**(Or Uther will chop your head off.)**


	5. I

**Knight in Charred Armor**

**Part 5**

* * *

Leon really had to wonder about Morgause's planning skills.

Honestly. Telling him to give_ poison_ to a man who had all his food tasted? Maybe she had expected him to give it to the king personally, as a trusted knight ("_Excuse me, Sire, would you mind taking a drink of this dangerous looking draught with a truly horrible taste? Why? Oh, no reason…"_). But if so, then she had another think coming. What if something went wrong? That situation would be terribly hard to talk his way out of.

Leon wasn't interested in finding out just how hard.

So he began to think about it. He had to get the poison to the king, but he had to do it without incriminating himself or getting an innocent bystander killed. (And if someone told him a month ago that he would ever seriously think those words, he'd have arrested them for treason.)

During a trip to the physician's for a small injury he received during training, Leon found the answer. Gaius was always sending the king medicine for that old shoulder wound, and no one bothered to taste-test that… Why would they? The only problem: if something went wrong (or even if nothing did and the king died), Gaius would be blamed. Leon liked the old man, who had smuggled young Morgause out of Camelot, and he didn't want him to take any blame.

And then the answer to his problems came stumbling right through the door, covered in horse dung as always.

"Merlin," sighed the physician, still bent over Leon's arm.

Merlin leaned against the door and sighed. "It wasn't my fault this time! It was Arthur!"

Leon felt himself smile slightly, and it wasn't at the downcast expression on the servant's face.

_Perfect._

* * *

Well, not so perfect actually. Maybe Leon's planning needed a bit of work, too, because he'd forgotten one very important thing.

Merlin was a klutz.

Perhaps he could be forgiven for forgetting it; after all, clumsiness was not a trait that one usually expects a potential murderer to have. Leon had it all planned out to the letter, so it really was a shame that the plan failed.

Gaius had been 'unexpectedly' called away before the medicine – laced with poison, thanks to Leon's quick hand and Gaius's turned back – could be delivered, and he had casually tossed over his shoulder as he limped from the room: "Merlin, could you deliver that for me?"

The unsuspected Merlin scooped up the medicine and headed over the king's chambers, his normal goofy grin in place.

Leon, watching his progress from a good way back, did wish he looked and acted a little more like a killer of women and a little less like a hapless servant. It was just so hard to take him seriously.

Then Prince Arthur found Merlin, and everything went downhill from there.

Leon stood back, frozen, as he watched his plan come apart.

He saw Arthur speaking sharply; Merlin shook his head, indicated the medicine in his hands, and replied with words that probably weren't the politest.

Leon's heart seemed to jump to his mouth when Arthur, glaring, shoved his servant in a half friendly, half angry way.

It sank back to his chest and then plummeted to his boots when Merlin stumbled back, waved his arms wildly, and then – oh, then – he _dropped_ the vial.

And of course it broke.

And of course Leon had no more poison.

And of course Arthur tried to blame it on Merlin, berating him for clumsiness and incompetence. His voice rose until Leon could hear the words, but he was too lost in misery to pay much attention to them.

* * *

"_Mer_lin! You idiot, now you have to get more, and _who's_ going to come do _your _chores, _which you forgot_?"

Merlin looked down at the bottle and groaned. "I just hope Gaius has more."

"_Well_," drawled the prince, his glare positively murderous as he poked Merlin in the chest with a finger, "don't just stand there. Clean up _your _mess, get some more, and come to my chambers! Honestly, you are the _worst_ servant I've ever had!"

Then the prince turned on his heel and stalked away.

"Prat!" Merlin called after him, feeling huffy.

"Oh, and my stables need mucking out again!" And then the prince was gone.

Merlin spun around and demanded of a passing servant:

"Do hermits take on novices? And where can I find one to ask?"

* * *

Leon told Morgause of his failure.

She came up with another plan. And a week later, Leon reported to her again about how they failed.

And she came up with another plan.

It went on for months, and they tried a grand total of eight times to off the king. There was the time with the griffon, the time with the bed clothes, and – Leon's least favorite – the time with the fruit. Camelot had spent four days vomiting. Even Leon had gotten sick, and it was not an experience he cared to remember. (But Morgause had come to him and sat by his side a bit of the time, stroking back his hair, crooning—he _did_ like remembering that. It was a shame the fever erased some of it from his mind.)

Basically, they just couldn't do it. Leon, alone with just Morgause's off-the-wall plans, could not bring about an end to Camelot. He needed help at the very least. Some one else to take over at the most.

And so, almost a year after Leon's return to Camelot, they made their decision.

Morgana was coming back.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's a surprise! Here comes the beginning of the third season! I'm excited. More light-hearted chapter this time; those are my favorites! So please review and I'll be back in a few days!**


	6. S

_A/N: Only two reviews last chapter… Of course, they were epically awesome reviews (Thanks, __**Poisoning-Pigeons-in-the-Park**__ and __**Vegetables-will-have-their-revenge**__!), but still… I mean, I can go on without reviews, but it's kind of like going a few days without eating. That is, I could do it and survive. But why would I choose to if I didn't have to? Please review! SPOILERS!_

**Knight in Charred Armor**

**Part 6**

* * *

Morgana was back and Uther was going crazy. Morgause's plans were coming together. Leon should have been happy about that, but he found that his happiness had more to do with the prospect of seeing Morgause in just a few moments.

So he liked her more than he liked the thought of killing the king. He felt he could be forgiven for that.

He was waiting by the trees, just barely out of the castle walls. He leaned against one sturdy tree, the roughness of the bark scratching his shoulder through his coarse shirt. The darkness hid him from the casual glance of any passer-bys, and the more alert gazes of the guards on their rounds. He was watching for her, his heart jumping excitedly at every noise.

"Leon."

He loved how she said his name, he reflected once more as he turned towards the voice, standing up straight. "Morgause."

She was wearing that dress he loved, the red one with sleeves that were no more than two strips of cloth twisted around her arm, the holes filled in with porous gauze. The front was low and the dress fit to her shape—not that had anything to do with why he liked the dress. He liked the way it brought out her hair and eyes. Really.

She smiled as she stepped towards the tree, her eyes flickering over him. "I trust you are well?"

"Now that I see you, I am."

Her eyebrows rose at his flirtatious tone, but the smile didn't leave her face. Leon's flirting was much less… _suggestive_ than Cenred's. She enjoyed the change. "Morgana tells me all is well with her, that no one suspects a thing."

Leon nodded. "She spoke the truth. Now that she's back, everyone is relaxed and smiling again—probably because no more men are being sent off to be _killed_." His tone was disapproving and worried, but she chose to ignore it.

"I'm glad," she said, taking his place leaning on the tree. He tried very hard not to notice the slinky way her body moved. It was hard. "And I know you'll keep an eye on her? She's new to this, Leon, and I want her to remain safe."

He didn't mention that no one with magic was safe in Camelot. There was no need to worry Morgause, who got a faint crease between her eyebrows every time she thought of her little sister in Camelot even as she smirked at the thought of Uther's downfall. "Of course, Morgause. I'll protect her as I would you— with my life."

She smiled her cat-like smile. That was what she wanted to hear. "Thank you, because tomorrow I must go."

His face darkened; the blackness around them seemed thicker, tenser. Voice shaking with anger, he guessed, "Back to Cenred?"

"Yes; he has agreed to help us."

Leon looked away, and she watched him carefully. At last he spoke again, saying, "I don't like you being with him. Especially alone."

"We need his help," she reminded him gently. "He will not hurt me."

Leon shrugged and turned so his back was facing her. "I know that. I just don't like it."

"Do you imagine," she said coolly, "that any of his weapons would be any use against my power."

"It's not his weapons," he replied, staring at the stars in the sky through the treetops.

"Then what—?"

"It's_ him_," he snapped. "It's because he's a man and you're with him."

Morgause went totally silent, a strange feeling coming up in her chest. Protectiveness and jealousy were not part of the spells she'd cast on him— she'd removed all the spells a while ago anyway. But she liked it. She liked that coming from him, making his chest heave with emotion and his eyes blaze like that.

After a moment, she peeled herself away from the tree trunk and walked forward, wrapping a strong arm around Leon's torso from behind, leaning into his back and putting her head on his shoulder. "Leon," she chastised. "You don't think that I care for him—"

He shrugged her head from his shoulder, stepping away. "Don't try that, Morgause. I know what it is you do with him." Disgust was in his voice, and rage. She wondered who the rage was pointed at. "Don't think I don't know," he continued.

His voice seemed to crack a little. She got an odd heavy feeling in her chest—the same feeling as whenever Morgana was hurt or sad.

"Leon," she crooned hastily, coming around him so that he could look into her eyes. "Cenred has his uses to me. He can help me and my sister. But that is all."

"And yet you still go to him. He can give you nothing that I can't, Morgause!"

"He can give me an army."

Leon's head drooped and he turned his head away, but her hand caught his chin and made him look at her. "He can give me an army, but that is all. I told you, Leon, that he has his uses. But when his usefulness runs out, he will be finished."

He asked huskily, "And when _my_ usefulness runs out?"

She shook her head, looking him deeply in the eyes. "You are more than something to use to me, my love. You will be with me long after Cenred. I don't care for Cenred like I do for you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

And, like every other man, he believed her. But that was alright, because for once, she was telling the whole truth.

Leon caught her hand in his, bringing it briefly to his lips. Then, to her surprise, he turned her around and pressed her back against the tree, his arm slipping up her hand and wrist and then around her waist. His body suddenly got a lot closer to hers, and when she opened her mouth to say something, she found his lips pressed against hers. He was kissing her, holding her, and after the initial shock of his sudden movement, she found she didn't mind at all.

She kissed him back quite happily, her arms snaking around his chest. His hands pushed against her back, bringing them closer together.

Distantly, she found herself thinking that there was no way she was _ever_ getting rid of him like she would Cenred.

\-_-BREAK-_-/

Around the time he started kissing Morgause, Leon stopped paying attention to his surroundings. Which made it quite simple for a guard on night watch to come by on his rounds, having heard the sounds of voices, and see something in the woods.

It was just as simple for him to creep a little closer, wary and curious, and find a knight of Camelot kissing a woman that he recognized easily as the witch that had attacked Camelot before now, the one Uther had been searching for during Morgana's disappearance.

Alarmed and a little disgusted (after all, the guard didn't kiss his own wife that deeply), the guard stumbled back to the castle, intent on getting to the king.

He had to warn Camelot.

He walked purposefully, with the knowledge that tonight he could save Camelot from an inside spy. But he needn't have bothered, for before he got there he would run into the Lady Morgana.

And she would appear to be bleeding, so, being the gentleman that he was, the guard would stop and try to help.

Apparently fate ruled that this particular guard should have no big role in destiny after all; the next morning he would be found by the wall of the castle, stabbed. Soon after that, he would be dead.

Cold-blooded murder by the king's ward and the sorceress's sister.

* * *

**A/N: Just a note. This story will not conform in any ways to my other stories. So if this particular guard from 3.01 happens to show up again, he will not have just seen Morgause and Leon kissing. Which brings me to: Yuck. No wonder I don't write kissy scenes often; it totally grosses me out. :) Please review? Point out any mistakes; this was uploaded in a hurry. **


	7. D

**Knight in Charred Armor**

**Part 7**

* * *

Usually Leon didn't summon Morgause; she called to him. But today was different. This was important.

So Morgause postponed her trip to Cenred for a few hours and came to his chambers. He knew, in the back of his mind, that her doing that for him proved just how much she cared. Morgana was the only other person in the universe that Morgause would do that for, and Leon recognized it; he just couldn't find it in himself to be flattered right now.

"Leon, what is it?" The beautiful blonde stood near his door, scrutinizing his back. He was looking out of his window at the day, arms crossed, scowling.

"Did you hear that Morgana killed a guard?"

Morgause nodded, her brow creased with worry. "He discovered her."

"She _killed_ him. He was innocent, Morgause. Your sister stabbed him, and then she poisoned him."

Morgause walked across the room, reaching for his arm. "Leon… I thought by now you'd understand."

He spun around before she reached him, startling her (though she'd never admit it). "Understand what, Morgause? What is there to understand?" he growled. "A good man died. He wasn't Uther; he didn't persecute magic, and he didn't hurt anyone you know. Tell me how you justify that. I dare you."

She gave him a small glare through her heavily made-up eyes. "You dare me?"

"Yes, I do. Does that shock you? It should; no one else would ever even think about it."

"Leon!" she hissed, her hand latching onto his arm in anger.

He pushed her away with a sneer. "I'm waiting for your answer, Morgause."

Her eyes flashed and her first instinct was to curse the opponent who stood against her until he couldn't so much as twitch. But this was Leon. She couldn't do that to him, not ever. Her second thought was to use the method she did on Cenred when he disagreed with her—kiss him until he couldn't remember his own name, much less his question. But he wasn't a squalid little king who thought he was better than he was. Leon was a knight for a reason. When he believed something, he believed it with his whole heart and would die defending it.

It made him a great ally and man, but it sure did make matters difficult when they disagreed.

So she'd have to tell him the truth. Not her usual approach, but it seemed to work with Leon.

"This is not just a little fight we have with a king," she told Leon, holding his arm again. "We aren't just trying to be a thorn in Uther's side. This is war. War, Leon; that's something you understand like you know your own name. During war, innocent people get hurt. You know that."

"That's why war should be the last resort," he reminded her, but she brushed the argument away.

"Sometimes," she continued, "to get what's best for everyone, bad things have to happen. To keep Uther from drowning five year olds and young teenage girls, to keep him from burning somebody's mother, somebody's son, we have to declare war and play by the rules of war."

"So a perfectly nice man has to be slaughtered?" he retorted, eyebrows raised.

"He agreed with Uther. It's—" she choked on the word 'unfortunate'; that was the word people used when they weren't sorry at all. "It's sad that we couldn't help him to realize the truth the way we did for you, Leon, and I'm sorry. But in order to bring about what's best for everyone—"

"The end justifies the means?" he guessed wearily, and she nodded, brushing aside her irritation at being interrupted.

"I don't like it," he told her, but less accusingly than the things he had said previously.

"You are a soldier; you of all people should understand."

He turned away, real anguish in his face. "Why must you sound so… right? It's… it's wrong, Morgause, I know you are wrong!"

"Leon, why would I lie to you?"

"I don't know!" he burst out, sounding defeated, and walked away from her, collapsing into a sitting position on his bed.

She followed him and sat too, holding onto him. "I know it's hard, Leon."

He wouldn't look at her. His voice was flat and monotone. "I trust you, even if I don't always think you're right. And I understand what you are saying. I am a soldier, after all."

She put her head on his shoulder, liking the feel of the muscles beneath his shirt.

"And so," he finally said, "I will do as you ask me until I can think of a good reason not to. But Morgause, don't try to hurt the innocent. Try to make sure the victims are the enemy."

"I promise." But Morgause promised a lot of things. Sometimes casualties were necessary. She would just have to talk him around when the time came; it couldn't be too difficult, as she'd managed it up until now.

"Thank you for coming, Morgause."

She chuckled. "I was hoping you were planning something more exciting than an argument."

"Oh, really?"

She felt the faintest of smirks pull at her lips as she lounged back on his bed. "You've already held me up here a while, you know, Leon. I can stay a while longer, I suppose."

"I'm busy now," he told her.

She ran her thin hand over the bedspread. It was soft. "You could stay a little longer if I can. It's comfortable in here, after all; what do you say…" She scooted closer to him, but to her chagrin, he stood up abruptly.

He eyed her with a smile. "Are you still going to see Cenred?" he asked; it was a challenge.

"You know I have to, Leon." She sighed.

"Then," he said, taking her hand and helping her up, "that means you have to go now. You don't have the time for me."

His eyes added the last word in there: _Unfortunately. _

* * *

_**A/N: Rejection! Heehee, her rejection made me happy. I like Leon. Is it just me, or is anyone else having a hard time coming up with an argument for what she said? I know she's wrong and I still find it hard! **_

_**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews last chapter. Give me some more? Tell me what you thought... Who thought that he was going to break up with her?**_


	8. A

_Thanks to __**Vegetables-will-have-their-revenge**__, __**Katheryne B**__., __**lily-plus-james-is-total-love**__, and __**Cornelius Sigan**__ for reviewing last chapter. _

_Also, the poll on my profile will remain up for a while. Vote if you haven't!_

_Only two or three more chapters! Don't lose hope in the story. It doesn't last forever. I hope you're enjoying it so far, and if so please leave a review. I would love to hear what you think about Moron (the ship name; doesn't it rock?)This chapter covers almost all of S3 E1-12, so it jumps around._

**Knight in Charred Armor**

**Part 8 **

* * *

The truth was a very powerful weapon in Morgause's hands. She knew just how to use it to her advantage. Sometimes, of course, Leon knew the truth for himself, and then an argument was sure to follow. But in the war for Leon, she felt that she won more battles than she lost. And that was good for Morgause, because she had more than an ally resting on this war.

Morgause had always known it was dangerous to put so much of her heart into one person, but she couldn't help it. Cenred just wasn't going to cut it anymore. Leon was the man for her, and she worked hard to keep it that way.

\-_-BREAK-_-/

When the skeletons attacked, Leon was incensed. He yelled at Morgause, ignoring her protests ('necessary' was rather a lame excuse there). She didn't really blame him; the plan hadn't been her best, as a mere servant made it fall apart. And Leon had been very shaken up; he was nearly killed by one of the undead army.

"Thank God for Merlin!" he'd yelled in real prayer, partly to annoy her, and she hadn't spoken to him for days.

But eventually she apologized and kissed him, and promised they wouldn't do that again.

It hadn't worked anyway. Besides, the staff was destroyed. She didn't tell Leon that.

\-_-BREAK-_-/

When the goblin possessed Gaius, Leon and Morgause again didn't speak for a while. But this was mainly because Leon was covered in boils and there was no way he was going to let Morgause see him like that.

But at least Merlin got arrested, even if the charges did turn out to be false. That man seemed to be as averse to dying as Uther was.

\-_-BREAK-_-/

During the melee Morgause cheered for him silently, even as she hoped that somehow Uther would fall into the mock-battle field and get killed.

\-_-BREAK-_-/

Then Morgana fell down the stairs, and Leon tried desperately to get to Morgause and tell her the news. But Uther and Arthur were being so uptight that he couldn't get out of Camelot. He just had to watch the sister of the woman he loved as she dwindled away, and dread the look of heartbreak on Morgause's face.

Uther's torment for Morgana would have made Leon think twice about killing him, but then Morgana got better and Morgause came to him, distraught, and told him what they had discovered.

_Uther's daughter? She's Uther's _daughter_? _

He betrayed Morgause's father and made her mother an adulteress? Who did he think he was?

Fury took up residence in Leon's chest. _He_ could never be so low. So much for the king's honor.

And what did that mean for Arthur, the arrogant braggart?

\-_-BREAK-_-/

When Princess Elena came and Arthur was nearly forced into marrying her, Sir Leon almost pitied him. Almost. After all, not being able to be with the one you loved was something that Leon understood well.

\-_-BREAK-_-/

Using Gwen to get to Arthur pricked at Leon's conscience. But Morgause was right; it was for the greater good… to get Morgana on the throne. To get Uther off.

_Damien. Sorrel. Morgause. _

He pushed the part of him that squirmed in discomfort out of the way. He wasn't even involved in this plan, and that was fine with him. He wanted nothing to do with this King Cenred.

Not like it mattered; the plan failed anyway.

No one ever told Leon about Cenred's 'methods'. That would've been too much.

\-_-BREAK-_-/

When Morgana decided to use the Eye of the Phoenix, Leon wasn't particularly bothered. It was a neat little plan; there were no bodies to deal with and nobody innocent got hurt, which he still liked to avoid if necessary.

Besides, he didn't think Arthur would die. Leon had come to expect the plans to fail. He would be very surprised if they did end up working, but he didn't tell Morgause. She was so proud of her extravagant plans. It was actually kind of cute.

\-_-BREAK-_-/

Alice really stole his idea, poisoning the king through his medicine. The thought made Leon very grumpy… Why did it work for her, and not for him? He really wanted to ask her, but she escaped from the dungeons before he could.

Of course Uther hadn't died, though. It turned out Alice wasn't even really on their side, which was a shame as Morgause remembered her from when she had been very young.

\-_-BREAK-_-/

Leon didn't care too much when they used Gwen again, this time getting her arrested. She had no business being Queen—Why, her family had served Leon's when she was younger! She wasn't to be a Queen. Morgana was, because Morgause wanted it. (And besides, she wouldn't really be hurt...)

Besides, if Leon couldn't be with Morgause, what gave Arthur the right to be with the woman he loved?

And also, it was probably kinder to get rid of Gwen now, since they planned on killing Arthur next. But burning her—that was going too far, really. Leon didn't like that at all. (Not that it mattered. Even if he had a say, the plan was going to fail.)

And it did fail.

But who was that weird and ugly old man who took the blame for Morgana? Was he friend or foe?

And had Merlin_ really_ spent all day in the tavern when his friend was going to be_ killed_? What was wrong with that servant?

\-_-BREAK-_-/

And then they had another free-for-all where everyone got to fight.

Leon really hoped Uther or even Arthur would just die. Maybe that Gilli character would kill one of them. _But, of course, he didn't._

This was beginning to get aggravating… Leon didn't care _who_ died anymore; why couldn't this just be _done_ with?

\-_-BREAK-_-/

Leon had become so used to everyone clinging to life that the blow to his abdomen came as quite a shock. It hurt, too.

He lay on the ground, gasping, pain ripping through him. It had been so long since this had happened to him. Who had done this? Was it Cenred? _Blasted cowardly chicken-livered woman-enticer. _

Where was Morgause? Last time he was in this position, she had come, like some kind of angel, and healed him. How he wished she'd come and stop the pain now.

He would never see her again. He'd never hold that hand, hard from sword-fighting. He'd never kiss her again; never tell her she was wrong. Never beg her to leave Cenred though he knew what her answer would be. Leon couldn't believe he would die here alone.

Would Morgause cry when she found out? Would she care?

Her face seemed to float before him even though his eyes were closed. His breathing was ragged with pain and sobs.

_Morgause…I wish I could see you again… _He felt his life dwindling away, and he wondered what waited for him after death.

Then the Druids came.

\-_-BREAK-_-/

When Morgana told Morgause the news, the older sister thought that her world had suddenly been rent apart.

Leon was dead.

It couldn't be! She'd poured healing spells into him once, spells that should still keep him from dying! How could they have failed? The blow that killed him must've been so precise…

So precise that it had taken the man she loved from her.

Were these Cenred's men? She'd kill him. She'd kill Cenred for that.

Her face, no longer pulled up into a sinister smirk, seemed to crumble as Morgana watched.

Leon was dead?

But Morgause did not cry in front of her sister. She just nodded, told her sister that it was unfortunate news. They would have to work past it.

Then she sent the dark-haired woman away, and collapsed upon the forest floor.

She leaned onto the nearest tree and breathed hard, trying to fight back the sudden nausea. Her blonde hair fell into her face, soaking up the few rare tears that leaked from her eyes.

Her heart pounded. _Leon. Leon. Leon. LeonLeonLeon._ Dead. _Deaddeaddeaddeaddead. _

_Oh, gods, no. The only man… The only… _He would never hold her close again; never wrap his muscular arms about her; never tell her he loved her in a voice free from sarcasm?

She couldn't believe it.

\-_-BREAK-_-/

All that grief for nothing.

The minute Leon returned to Camelot and could get away from the others, all of whom wanted to slap him on the back at least once, he went to Morgause. He rushed to her, unable to believe that his blonde angel was within his sights once again.

He could see her and touch her.

And, right there in the middle of the woods, he picked her up and spun her around. She didn't even complain about being manhandled, like she usually would. They were as any excited young couple who experienced a miracle.

They even laughed a little, though Morgause would deny it until the day she died. And he kissed her.

\-_-BREAK-_-/

At least one good thing came of it, she decided. The Cup of Life. They at last had a foolproof way to get Morgana on the throne. Uther would fall this time.

Leon was more excited by her promise that she would get rid of Cenred very, very soon, though of course he rejoiced in her sister's good fortune. There was a small chance, he thought, that this plan would succeed.

And maybe, she figured, _maybe _Merlin would even die during the skirmish over the throne and Cup. That would just make her victory complete, to kill the man who dared to hurt Morgause's only kin.

Leon, however, knew _that_ was too much to ask. Merlin's life was as annoyingly perpetuated as Arthur's. It was enough to make a man think that they, too, had a guardian angel.

Of course, whoever their guardian angel was, he or she couldn't be as pretty as Morgause.


	9. R

_First of all, I would like to point you all towards the review I got for this story… Left by Sir Leon. Apparently. I think he's put out… not that I blamed him. (JK, thanks, __**Poisoning-Pigeons-in-the-Park**__.)_

_Thanks for the reviews last chapter__**, PPitP, Lily-plus-james-is-total-love, Vegetables-will-have-their-revenge, lily forever, Anonymous **__and__** Shadows-Blood-Pain**__. To clarify,__** SBP**__ is not a creepy stalker, just one of my best friends for, like, ever. _

_Two more chapters, definitely. _

**Knight in Charred Armor**

**Part 9**

* * *

Morgana was queen. The thought made Leon smile. He couldn't believe it; for so long he'd worked to put her there, and yet he'd begun to believe it would never happen. (That was a bit of an understatement; he'd actually been firmly convinced pigs would fly and Morgana would learn to control her facial expressions the day it happened.)

Cenred was dead. That thought made Leon smirk. He felt bad about that – briefly – but then he remembered that the filthy king wasn't around to play with Morgause anymore. So he allowed himself to be viciously glad that Cenred was gone.

Despite all of these reasons to smile, Leon was not particularly happy.

Why wasn't he happy that their plans had come to be?

Well, probably because he was now sitting in a dirty dungeon cell, pondering why in the world he'd even been arrested. He was in the corner, not bound or chained, but understandably irritated. His long hair hung in his face, dirty, and he chewed on a few choice curses. Leon was _not_ happy with a certain blonde witch.

When the door opened, he didn't have to look up to know it was Morgause. He recognized her footsteps instantly. But he did, in fact, look up, and met her gaze head-on. She smiled slightly.

He began the conversation. "Remember what I once said about my usefulness running out?" His voice was innocent and lilting, and she laughed.

"Do you remember my reply?"

"I remember you called me your love."

She laughed again, eyes twinkling, walking up to him. "What selective memory you men have."

"In seriousness, Morgause," he said, his face falling into an apprehensive mask which showed his inward alarm, "why am I sitting in this cell?"

"Part of my plan," she assured him. "There's no need to fret."

"Oh, but when I get locked up in a dirty cell, I _do _begin to fret."

"The knights," she said with an aggravated sigh, "will not swear their allegiance to Morgana. No, don't talk yet, just listen. You will not convince them to do otherwise. As long as Arthur and Uther live—"

"Arthur lives?" interrupted Leon.

"You don't sound surprised."

"Oh, I am; I'm shocked," he lied.

"They won't swear fealty to her!" she continued. "We must kill Arthur first."

"You know where he is? We need to know that to kill him, you know."

Morgause's answering glare informed him that she did not have a clue as to Arthur's – and by default, the woman-killer's, Merlin's – whereabouts.

"Sorry," he apologized. "And why does that mean that I get locked up? So far, I don't like this plan."

"We want the others to think that you are still on their side. Morgana and I discussed this at length—"

"While I sat here and grew gray hair…"

"—and we decided what to do. Gwen, the Prince's lover, has declared that she is loyal to Morgana, but we believe that she will betray us the first chance she gets."

_Well, you did try to get her killed…_ Leon was still a little sore about the whole 'burning his childhood friend' idea.

"And if she does, she will go straight to Arthur. I want her to get that chance, and so lead us to Arthur. That chance will be you." Morgause was beginning to look gleeful – _Here comes another plan,_ he thought – but he spoke again before she could finish.

Holding up his hand, he said, "This won't get Gwen killed, will it? Because we already had her arrested once, and that's quite enough, don't you think?"

Suspicious, she replied, "Why do you care?"

"She isn't the enemy, Morgause, and besides, she's an old friend. I didn't say anything last time, but you can't do it _again_." He didn't mention that 'last time', he'd been firmly convinced that somehow the plan would fail, and this time he wasn't so sure.

Morgause felt a brief wave of jealousy, but pushed it aside. He would never be interested in _Gwen_, of all people. Her looks did not compare with the sorceress's, and she was no where near as powerful. Didn't Leon like beautiful and powerful?

"She will not be hurt." _Most likely._

"Then what's the plan?"

"Pretend to be loyal to Uther and Arthur, Leon. That is all I ask. Morgana will do the rest, and if Gwen offers to help you escape, then we know we were right. And we get Arthur."

"That's all?"

"No matter what I say, what Morgana or the other knights say, you are Uther's man through and through. Remember that."

"I will," he swore, wondering if _this _plan _would_ work. "How much convincing do you think she'll need?"

"I don't know. Be brave, Leon," she said, chuckling slightly, and stroked his hair. "We will put you back with the other knights. Remember that you would die before you would see Morgana take the throne."

He snorted in amusement. He would enjoy the little role-play. "And you remember that killing me would mean nothing to you."

She leaned over him and gave him a quick kiss, then turned and strolled gracefully from the cell, past her immortal guards.

"Don't mess up!" she called back again, and he laughed as he answered:

"I'd rather die!" He couldn't keep back the smirk. No wonder Morgana always found it so difficult.

Morgause walked away, thinking about ruling Camelot and Leon and being with her sister again. She smiled easily, but in the back of her mind a little thought niggled. _Just how far would they have to go before Gwen revealed her true colors and led them to Arthur?_

She didn't know it yet, but the simple answer was: too far. Leon was not going to like it. At all. After all, the knight didn't even like the thought of hurting _Gwen_…

She went to tell Morgana that they would need to prepare a little audience with the very loyal and hard to crack Sir Leon. And that Gwen would need to be standing behind Morgana's throne during it.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I rethought Leon's character change a little, but I still think it fits because I have a new little plot twist next chapter.**


	10. K

_I keep forgetting to mention it, but __**Poisoning-Pigeons-in-the-Park**__ did come up with the "Moron" ship name. Pure genius that I can't take credit for. I also, in case you didn't know, can't take credit for Merlin himself. Those cheekbones and ears defy my oh-so-human imagination. I don't own him, either. Because that would be slavery and slavery is bad, as most people agree. I've yet to meet a person who thinks slavery is good, but I doubt we'd get on well. _

_Thanks to: __**P-P-i-t-P**__, Julie Winchester, __**V-w-h-t-r, **__Anonymous, __**Mrs. Bonner, L+J=TL. **__Just go with the shortened versions, okay?_

_To put your confused minds at rest, the title of the next chapter will just be "EXCLAMATION POINT". Hee-hee… I know that's dumb; can't be helped. Hee-hee…_

_Also, to drag this annoying A/N out farther, today is Ash Wednesday! Why do you care? I don't know… I've never heard anyone say "Happy Ash Wednesday", so I don't imagine you do care to hear me say it. But remember, if you see a person with a black smear on his or her forehead, there is no need to stare. Just ask and he or she will be glad to explain, I'm sure. _

…_And… I just stopped liking Morgause…_

**Knight in Charred Armor **

**Part 10**

* * *

Leon told Morgause, after some deliberation, that he thought he knew where Arthur was hiding, and could point her in the right direction. But the sorceress, caught up in her complex plan of revealing Gwen _and_ keeping up Leon's façade in case it became useful, insisted they go along with the plan she'd originally come up with.

Knowing that Morgause had a dramatic streak, he went along with it. What were a few more days in the dungeons, besides a sore backside and cold fingers and toes?

So they stuck to the plan.

Leon didn't know what he was expecting as he stood silently in line with the others. He kept his gaze on the arrows pointed at him, and he didn't know how Morgause would get him out of this. He just knew that she had told him to play the loyal knight until Gwen cracked or she said otherwise.

He trusted her. She'd saved his life; she'd showed him the truth about Uther; she'd stolen his heart. He trusted her.

So he just stood there, hair blowing in the wind and tickling his face, defiant until the end, beside his fellow knights.

Morgana, tall and proud next to her sister, offered "one more chance", and Leon wondered irreverently how many last chances she would have to offer.

The knight looked up to the balcony where she stood, and knew he couldn't contain the amused grin, so he tried his best to make it look like a brave smile instead. He wasn't sure how well he succeeded, because he could've sworn that Morgana tilted her chin up and returned the smile.

In response, he shouted, "Long live the king!"

Like a living echo, the knights concurred: "_LONG LIVE THE KING_!"

Leon glanced at Morgause, waiting for her to do something that would save them, but she just looked straight ahead, perhaps even a little like she enjoyed this. A small tremor of nerves went through him when, just for a split second, he thought her expression changed. He could've almost sworn that a small crease appeared on Morgause's brow as Morgana raised her hand and shouted "Perhaps this will help you change your mind!"

Then Morgana's hand went down and Leon tore his gaze from the blonde sorceress to see the immortal guards turn and…

…Fire?

They shot, but not at the knights… They shot at the _people_.

A small bubble of panic worked its way into his throat as Leon spun to the side, screams assaulting his ears, the other knights tensing around him in horror.

The people of Camelot were running, arrows piercing the crowd. People were falling as they screamed… Leon's eyes widened in disbelief.

_This was not part of the plan! These people, innocent people!_

His breath caught; his stomach clenched._ Morgause, what have you done? You never said! You never…! _

And then the bubble popped in his throat and flew out of his mouth in the form of shouted disbelief.

"_NOOOOO_!" he screamed, starting forward as people fell before his eyes onto the hard stones, arrows embedded in them. He wanted to go to the people hit by the arrows, to help them, but after just a step he felt as though he had been turned to lead.

_No! This was not part of the plan! _Tears welled in his eyes.

_Morgause, what have you _done_? What have _I_ done?_

\-_-BREAK-_-/

Leon was brought to her rooms, and it wasn't just the formality because he was still pretending to be loyal to Uther. She'd heard that he could not make it under his own power.

She was scared.

For the first time in years, Morgause was scared. Before it happened, she'd told herself that he'd understand. That he'd get it, because he was a soldier and he understood these things.

Then she'd heard him scream that heart-breaking denial, and suddenly she knew that, in his eyes at least, she'd gone too far. The look in his eyes, the tears on his face… Those had not been faked.

And the first thought she'd had was that hearing his voice break like that made her want to cry.

The second thought: _gods, what will he say to me?_

The third was to make sure the plan stayed safe, so when the knights were taken away, she ordered Leon to be put in a separate cell. The minute she got the chance, she went to her chambers and ordered Leon be brought to her.

And then she began to fret about how angry and hurt he would be.

She was quite right to, as it turned out.

When the door opened, Leon didn't walk in, but rather had to be dragged in by two guards. When they relaxed their grips inside the room, Leon slid to his knees, his eyes on the floor, red cape in a puddle around him. The guards tried to pull him up again, but Leon didn't budge, and Morgause waved her hand at the men dismissively.

"Go," she said, and they went.

Leon didn't move, and she stayed frozen at the other end of her chambers, watching him. He looked defeated.

"Leon?"

He didn't answer, so she started forward, her brow creasing again. "Leon, look at me."

His head came up, and she recoiled visibly. Tear tracks were etched down his blank face, but his eyes blazed, and her heart plummeted in response to the look he gave her. Pulling herself together, trying to wipe the signs of concern from her face, she came forward again, leaning over him.

"Leon…"

"How could you?" His voice was little more than a whisper, but it was so sharp that she was surprised her ears didn't bleed. "How could you do… _that_?"

"It…" She cleared her throat. "It was…"

"Don't say 'necessary'," he suddenly snarled, lip curling as he looked up at her face, inches away from his own. "Don't you dare say 'necessary'."

A spark of anger flashed in her, and before she could stop herself the words were out. "Or what? What will you do, hurt me? Hit me?"

He met her brown eyes for a moment, and neither looked away. His chin seemed to firm up; his head began to rise… And then it fell again, dropped onto his chest, and his mouth trembled.

He wouldn't do anything. Not to _her_.

She didn't revel in her small victory; rather, her heart went out to the man in front of her. She loved him. She hadn't meant to hurt him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her hand brushing against his cheekbone. "I thought you'd understand."

To her horror, he began to cry again. His chest rose and fell rapidly under his chain mail, and his cape seemed to shake with his shoulders. The sound of sobs rose from him.

Apparently a heart can plummet past a person's shoes. Morgause thought hers had to be at the center of the earth by now.

"Oh, Leon," she muttered, and he turned his face away from her, shrinking back. She got down on her knees so she would be level with him.

"Those people," he moaned, face screwed up as though in pain. "This… this is my fault; I… They were innocent!"

She put her hands on his shoulders, and he didn't push them away. She placed them on his back and drew him into herself, holding him close, and he didn't fight it. He just kept talking under his breath, crying about the deaths he'd just seen, all the women and children. Occasionally he cursed. He swore he'd never trust her again.

He sounded so broken.

She wanted to do something, make some excuse, or talk him into seeing things her way. But he was beyond listening now; no excuses would cut it. She'd lost his trust when the archers fired into the crowd of citizens. He would never understand that they had to make a point.

Morgause couldn't stand to lose the man she loved.

And she'd promised herself that she would never use magic to control him again, not after she realized she loved him. The trust spells were to be the last she used to bend his thoughts.

Making up her mind, she stood, using her strength to bring him to his feet. Slowly she pulled him towards her bed, ignoring the protests he made. He didn't want to go, didn't want to listen to her, but she ignored him. When they made it, she lowered him gently onto the bed and sat beside him, still holding him as her legs curled up underneath her.

He still cried.

"This is going to make you drowsy," she warned him as she stroked her hand through his hair. He trembled when she touched him, but seemed to lack the strength to pull away.

She wondered for a split second if she should do this, but shook away her doubts. She had made her decision; there was nothing she wouldn't do to keep Leon.

Gathering all of her power, she leaned her face forward. _"Anghofiwch, byth yn cofio bod sy'n i'r amlwg," _she whispered into his ear, and her eyes flashed a bright gold.

Leon's shaking stopped. His eyes glazed over and he froze into a human statue for a moment. Then, his eyes began to drift closed, and slowly he began to slip from her arms.

She let him go, and Sir Leon fell backwards onto the bed, fast asleep.

_I shouldn't have done that to him, _she thought as she stood up and walked away from the bed. _Oh, well. _

When Leon awoke, the most pressing matter on his mind would be how the hell he'd gotten to Morgause's chambers if he was supposed to be locked up. He wouldn't remember a thing. The incident would be gone from his memory; furthermore, he wouldn't even care to try and remember it again. The subject could be brought up and discussed in front of him, and all he would feel was confusion.

Leon would never remember what she did.

With one last sad look at the man, she walked out of the room and left him to the spell.

\-_-BREAK-_-/

When Leon awoke, he was escorted back to his cell by some more guards, staggering slightly from a strange exhaustion. As he passed by the cells holding the other knights, he received only sympathetic gazes. They knew that he'd been brought to Morgause, but they probably had the 'why' all wrong.

Leon wouldn't have corrected them, even if he remembered himself.

But whatever it was he couldn't remember had worked, because Gwen came to him. She wanted to help him escape, to help him get to Arthur.

_We win. Morgause's plan actually worked. _

He went along with the plan, just as Morgause told him to; after all, he trusted her.

_But, _he thought to himself as he fled Camelot with the maid,_ I'll think twice before I agree to follow her plans again. Really? A dress? _

Yes, really, a dress.

If Morgause didn't make his heart beat so wildly, he would've given up long ago.

* * *

_**A/N: One more chapter. Please review. I hope that was realistic enough… What did you think?**_

_**Anghofiwch, byth yn cofio bod sy'n i'r amlwg = Forget, never remember that which transpired. **_


	11. EXCLAMATION POINT!

_Thanks, all. You know who you are :) _

**Knight in Charred Armor**

**Part 11**

* * *

Morgause was uncomfortable, a sensation she was not accustomed to. She decided quickly that she didn't like it, but that if she didn't focus too much on Leon's memory, the feeling would mostly dissolve.

So Morgause focused on other things. There were plenty to keep her busy, what with helping Morgana be queen, dealing with immortal guards (who could really be quite annoying, believe it or not), and tracking down the prince and his little helpers.

She didn't have much warning when they broke in to free the king, but Leon had probably been incapable of getting the news to her. It wasn't very important, though, because the breakout was a suicide mission. They couldn't defeat an immortal army.

And then Merlin and Lancelot got after the Cup of Life, and the chances of the little rebellion succeeding went from one in a million to one in a thousand. But one of them had a sword that could kill her soldiers. Make that one in a hundred. Morgause didn't like those odds, so she went after them.

When Gaius broke in – using magic; how dare he use what he had betrayed? – she got nervous, but she knew she could defeat him and Merlin. All Merlin had was a puny sword, and Gaius was weak.

Then, Merlin turned around, hand flying up, eyes flashing gold, and she felt her feet leaving the air as though something heavy and invisible had _thrown _her.

_Merlin had MAGIC?_

Somehow she knew, before she even hit the wall, that this was not something she would be getting up from.

Flying through the air, her mind screamed out in panic: _Leon, I love you! Morgana, I love you!_

Crashing into the wall, her head snapped back and she could hear the _crack_, followed by blinding pain as though she'd had a knife run through her skull. _Leon, I wish you were here. Morgana, I'm hurt; make it go away… _

Morgause's body fell hard on the floor, followed by more pain and more cracks. She couldn't move. Her breath caught in her throat. _Am I dying or not? What's happening? I can't die now… What if Leon remembers when I die, even though I didn't release him from the spell? Will he forgive me? _

_Can he ever forgive me?_

Her eyes seemed to close by themselves. _Morgana, you'll lose the throne. _The ground was so much harder than her soft bed. Pain seemed to swallow her, going against every particle in her being. _Leon, I'm sorry about the spell. I'm sorry. I needed more time. Don't hate me. _

She didn't want him to hate her. If she was dying. Was she dying? She'd never thought she could die… He wouldn't hate her. Right?

That damned serving boy. He'd hurt Morgana; he'd hurt her; she wanted him to _die_.

Morgause tried again to breathe. Her neck and ribs felt as though fire was rapidly filling them up.

_Leon, I wish you were here to hold me… Leon, Leon it _hurts_!_

And then blackness rushed at her with the sudden speed of a bird of prey in its deadly dive. Her thoughts stopped.

\-_-BREAK-_-/

When they broke in, Leon expected_ this_ plan to fail, too. Five men and one broken king against an army that couldn't die? No chance. But, unfortunately, Leon had forgotten that this was Arthur's plan, not Morgause's, and Arthur's usually worked for some odd reason.

He had thought that they would be surrounded and captured by the guards. Arthur would be executed, he was sure, along with his father. Leon would at last be free to show where his loyalties were, and the others would be given a chance to swear fealty to the new queen. He hoped that they would take the offer.

(Gwen, of course, had been left behind. She wasn't a threat, and there was no need to get her arrested _again_.)

The warning bells began to ring, and he wondered if Merlin had been killed or just captured. If the latter, it probably wasn't for long—Morgana still hated him with a passion.

Then the guards exploded. Yes, exploded! All those men were there one second and gone the next except for shimmering golden pieces lying on the floor. It was disgusting. Leon knew that Morgause's plan had fallen apart yet again.

Leon sighed but took it in his stride. Not so unusual. What had he expected?

He pretended to celebrate even as he wondered what had happened, but he never even entertained the thought that Morgause could be dead. Not for an instant did he think_ that_.

When Gaius and Merlin told him what happened, Leon was nearly sick. He tried to keep the horror off his face until he was alone in his room, and then he let the reality wash over him.

She was gone? The woman who healed him, who kissed him right after catching his head and keeping him from falling. The woman who promised that she loved him. The woman who had bizarre plans and huge eyes that filled with enthusiasm when she spoke of her younger sister. The woman he'd helped to her feet as she sat on this very bed. The woman who'd never given up. She'd seemed so invincible; could she really be killed?

Morgause couldn't be dead! They hadn't found the body—surely Morgana had helped her away? Surely any day now Leon would get word from one or the other sister, and he would know that both were alive and well? Morgause, he decided, would already be planning another wild scheme to take Camelot back for her sister. Leon would agree to help and it would fail once more, but she would not give up and he would chuckle at her persistence.

Yes, Leon thought, that was what happened. All he had to do was to wait for news from Morgause. She couldn't die; it was preposterous. She'd gotten rid of Cenred so they could be together.

So of course she was still alive.

He knew she had to be. Probably. He hoped.

Leon clutched onto his bedpost, wishing it would snap in his hands. That would make him feel better somehow. If she was dead – he could barely stand to think it, but_ if she_ _was_ – then he was going to be angry.

He was going to be _very_ angry. And then Merlin would be sorry. Arthur would be sorry.

Leon seethed, though he smiled and pretended he was glad.

Camelot thought it was free at last? No. Camelot had another enemy hiding behind a knight's red cape. They had better hope that Morgause was still alive. They had just better. Because Leon wasn't as fond of large, complex plans as Morgause was, and any vengeance he chose to take would be swift. And it would be bad.

_Watch out, Camelot. _

* * *

_**A/N: So, yes, I left him as the undiscovered enemy. As for her spell, there are a few ways it could go. She could be dead but the spell holds. She could be dead but it's taking a while to break. She could be alive but her magic is focused on healing her and so the spell in him deteriorates. Or she could be alive and it doesn't. It could not matter whether or not she lives—basically, it all depends on the 4**__**th**__** season. I tried to leave it open for anything that might happen. What did you think? **_

_**Please review! I didn't care for this chapter either, because it felt too rushed, but I want to know what you thought. What did you think of my style overall? My plot? The title (I like it, hee-hee. It's all… Metaphorical and literal)? My chapter names? The ending?**_

_**So it's over, and you go ahead and do whatever it is you do at endings. Favorite, add to communities, review (yes, please!), or go drink hot chocolate. Whatever it is you choose. **_

_**I will be working on "Fired" next. Thanks for your time. **_


End file.
